world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Hecate
Hecate ''' Goddess of Dark Magic Alignment: Evil but varies L, N C Power over: Chaos, Evil, Magic, Knowledge, Children, Night, Moon, Shepards, Protection, Families, Women Symbol: A half silver disk representing the setting full moon Garb: Almost naked bar robes of midnight black Favored Weapons: Dagger Form of Worship and Holidays: Priests and Wizards who venerate Hecate do so beneath the full moon with sacrifices of blood and magical items as the moon sets. Typical Worshippers: Wizards, Women, Wali Hecate Assassins, hags, witches, and crones. As a titan in the truest original sense, she needs no followers to pray to her to gain power. She goes by many names, Goddess of the Dark of the Moon, Goddess of the Crossways, Dread Goddess of Night, she has power over the undead and hellhounds serve her beck and call. She is not malicious to the common folk but even demons tremble and dragons hide if her ire is raised. Hecate is the Deity of the moon, magic, and plenty, Hecate is both feared and revered. Her true form is that of a woman with three heads. However, she can appear in any form she likes, and she most often appears as a beautiful woman with lustrous, dark hair. She is known as the provider of food, riches, and other desirable things, and as a defender of children. She also is an independent and capricious deity who wanders the night with a pack of hell hounds, which she sets on anyone she finds traveling about. '''Dogma Hecate is the patron of those who work dark magic and those who would work magic for gain. She promotes the use of spells and magic items, and tells her followers that magic is the key that unlocks wealth, power, and all desirable things. She preaches the joys of abundance, but warns against the folly of waste. Any good reaper or hunter, she says, leaves a few seeds and a few fauns for next year. Clergy Hecate has few clerics, and most of those are cleric/wizards or cleric/sorcerers. They prefer blue-white garb (the color of moonlight). Her clerics usually work in solitude, performing magical research, making items, and searching out legendary treasures. They form cells of cultists to pursue their schemes on a larger scale. Temples Temples to Hecate serve as bases and sanctuaries for her clerics. They are always well hidden, often located in depths of dark, haunted forests and guarded by undead. Aspects Avatars: Hecate’s avatars resemble her preferred form, that of a beautiful woman with dark hair. She sends her avatars to wander the night, and occasionally she tells them to protect shepherds, herders, or children, as the whim strikes her. Hell hounds often accompany her avatars just as they accompany her. According to the most genuine traditions, she appears to have been an ancient Thrynnian divinity, and a Titan, who, from the time of the Titans, ruled in heaven, on the earth, and in the sea, who bestowed on mortals wealth, victory, wisdom, good luck to sailors and hunters, and prosperity to youth and to the flocks of cattle; but all these blessings might at the same time be withheld by her, if mortals did not deserve them. She was the only one among the Titans who retained this power under the rule of Zeus, and she was honoured by all the immortal gods.